


Transfer

by gayaceopal



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, I promise, Mutual Pining, and theyre in love with each other, but they dont just talk it out, but things get lost in translation with opal, like garnet. amethyst. and pearl are together, so it gets sort of messy, things end up fine in the end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6743350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayaceopal/pseuds/gayaceopal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garnet loves Amethyst and Pearl and they love her but she's not sure if Opal feels the same as her components. Opal knows Garnet loves Pearl and Amethyst, but assumes she doesn't love her. It's kind of a mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Can't Complain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is mostly polygems and garnet pining

also on [tumblr](http://gayaceamethyst.tumblr.com/post/143820290173/this-is-chapter-one-of-a-polygemsopalnet-thing)

~

Garnet couldn’t be mad that Opal was around more often. Pearl and Amethyst were getting closer again which was good and Opal was so happy. She still tended towards being quiet but she giggled to herself and grinned often. The only con was the lack of Pearl and Amethyst, who Garnet knew loved her. She wasn’t sure with Opal.

It wasn’t like Opal was cold towards her. Opal obviously liked Garnet, but it seemed only as a teammate or a friend,. Garnet was working on not caring. Opal wasn’t helping with being so touchy, but Pearl had never broken that habit so Garnet assumed Opal wouldn’t either. She had always been like that. Garnet didn’t care, or at least she was working on it.

Opal fell apart giggling and both her components were giggling. They didn’t unfuse gracefully even if it had been on purpose. They were sitting on the ground . Amethyst grinned up at Garnet and said, “Hey, G.”

Pearl tried to smother her giggling but eventually gave up and said, “Hi Garnet.”

Garnet smiled softly and offered both of them a hand. She said, “Hello.”

Amethyst didn’t let go of her hand after she got up. Pearl did for a moment, but had no problem grabbing onto it again.Amethyst asked, “Did you miss us?” She was joking and Pearl rolled her eyes, smiling.

Pearl reached out to gently shove at Amethyst and said, “We were only Opal for..” She had to pause to think of how long they were Opal.

Garnet supplied the answer, “Five days.”

Pearl simply replied, “Oh...I hadn’t realized...”

Amethyst said, “Sorry, G.”

Garnet looked at Amethyst and said, “It’s fine. Opal is fine.”

Opal was fine. Garnet really couldn’t complain about her. She was sweet and Steven loved her and Peridot was warming up to her and Pearl and Amethyst enjoyed being her and Garnet liked seeing her. The only problem is that Garnet was in love with Opal and she was pretty sure it wasn’t reciprocated. That problem was purely Garnet’s.

Amethyst grinned at Pearl and teased, “In my defense Opal was Pearl’s idea last time.”

Pearl said, “Fine. If you’re going to be like that it might be a while until we fuse again.”

Pearl didn’t sound legitimately angry or at all serious and Amethyst laughed. Garnet couldn’t help but smile at them both. Amethyst let go of Garnet’s hand and Garnet looked down at her. Amethyst was standing on her toes and grinning up at her.

Garnet smiled and leaned down to press a kiss against Amethyst’s lips. Afterwards Amethyst’s smile was softer and she pressed her hand over Garnet’s on her cheek for a moment. Garnet pressed an additional kiss to her forehead, not to share future vision, just to kiss.

Pearl didn’t let go of her hand. She just readjusted so she was under her arm. Garnet smiled at her and Pearl initiated the kiss. She stood on her toes and pressed a kiss to Garnet’s lips. Pearl smiled after the kiss ended. Then she let go of Garnet’s hand and smiled at Amethyst.

Amethyst smiled and grabbed onto Pearl’s hand and tugged her down for a kiss. They both started giggling when they broke apart. Amethyst said, “I love you.” She looked up at Garnet to indicate that she meant both Pearl and Garnet. Pearl smiled and kissed Amethyst again.

Garnet smiled as she looked at them and they both looked at her. Before Pearl grabbed onto her hand again Garnet kissed her. Afterwards Pearl grabbed her hand again, but she quickly let go and said, “We should go say hello to Steven.”

Amethyst nodded, “Yeah. We should.” She playfully punched Garnet’s thigh and said, “See you later G.” Then she linked hands with Pearl and they disappeared towards the house. There were tons of very likely futures where she saw Opal before she saw Pearl and Amethyst again.

She could just follow after them. They generally didn't fuse while Garnet was there. Usually Garnet would come back from a mission or she'd enter Pearl or Amethyst's room looking for the two of them and she would find Opal. The first few times that had happened Garnet had accidentally surprised her and she'd unfuse, but Pearl and Amethyst got better at it and that stopped happening. Most of the time when Opal unfused it was voluntarily and not due to panic or conflict from her halves.

Garnet was happy for them. They were falling back together in more ways than one and she knew Pearl and Amethyst loved her, but Opal seemed content and not in love with Garnet. It wasn't a big deal. Garnet kept telling herself this. Pearl and Amethyst loved her, but the feelings didn't quite transfer to Opal. It wasn't a big deal, even if Garnet's feelings for Pearl and Amethyst had transferred to Opal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know it's really short. i'm sorry.


	2. Hold It In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so late and im so sorry. im bad at updating regularly. this chapter is opal pining and fretting.

Opal reached towards Garnet. It was habit from when her components or herself were younger, long before Steven, and before Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl had fallen in love. After those things Garnet seemed to appreciate the touches less and Opal drew her hands back. Garnet looked back at her and Opal managed a small smile. Garnet didn't respond with her own smile and Opal tried not to visibly curl in on herself slightly.

It made sense. Garnet probably wanted Pearl and Amethyst. Opal couldn't blame her and she wanted to give Garnet them but also she was selfish and liked being around and Pearl and Amethyst had the control with unfusing and they didn't seem to understand that Garnet wanted them more than she wanted Opal. Opal was technically Pearl and Amethyst combined but she was also her own being and Garnet wasn't in love with her. Opal really couldn't blame her.

How long had she been fused? She couldn't remember. Last time had been five days and that had been the longest so far. Opal was pretty sure it hadn't been five days, but she wasn't sure. She could ask Garnet and considered it for a moment, she even went as far as opening her mouth. but quietly closed it. She would just ask Steven when she saw him next, if she remembered to.

The pair were quiet which wasn't unusual but Opal felt awkward. She had a pair of her arms wrapped around herself and her bow was hanging loosely from one of her hands. She didn't feel steady. Her components were fine. It was her. Garnet looked back and Opal quickly moved her one set of arms so that they weren't wrapped around her. Garnet asked, "Are you okay? I can do this mission on my own."

Opal's replied in a quiet rush, "No! I'm fine!" She added more slowly, "I'm fine."

Garnet hesitated before saying, "Okay. If you're sure." She waited until Opal visibly nodded before turning around again. She looked over her shoulder and Opal looked at her, confused, until Garnet phased off her gauntlet and offered Opal her hand. Opal wanted to not but she wasn't strong. She took Garnet's hand. She assumed this was entirely for her sake but she was thankful.

It was nice holding Garnet's hand, but Opal was expecting her to let go so it wasn't bad when she did but Garnet smiled at her and Opal grinned back. Garnet asked, "Are you ready?" Opal nodded. Moments like this were the best. Nothing mattered outside of it and they could do anything.

-

It couldn't be argued with, they made a good team. Opal bubbled the gem and sent it back to the temple before grinning at Garnet. Garnet smiled back. Opal wanted to kiss her. The thought wasn't new or shocking but Opal rocked back onto the heels of her feet and Garnet stopped smiling. She asked again, "Are you okay?"

Opal hesitated before simply nodding. She was okay. Even if she wasn't she couldn't tell Garnet why. It was fine. She nodded again and asked, "Ready to go back?"

Garnet looked at her for a few moments before nodding. She offered her hand again but Opal shook her head. Her expression remained neutral as she turned around and began leading the way back towards the warp that would take them home.

-

Since all of Opal's hands were free she took to wringing pairs together. She had messed up. She wasn't good at acting but she hadn't even tried to hide her reaction to her own thought. She wanted to apologize but then she'd feel the need to explain and she did not want to do that. She let the silence stay even thought it didn't feel good or natural. Garnet didn't try to break it either.

 


	3. Thinking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to at least start characterizing Opal but im not sure i managed that. This chapter is mostly just Opal and Steven.

Garnet didn't say anything before going into her room when they got back. Opal was mostly relieved but slightly hurt. She knew that was dumb and pushed the hurt aside. She decided to check on Steven. She wasn't going to stay and watch him. She was just going to check on him. He was supposed to be sleeping. It was very late for him, but when Opal peeked into his room he was staring back at her. He smiled sheepishly and said quietly, "Hi, Opal."

 

Opal smiled at him but her tone was pretty stern when she said, "You're supposed to be sleeping."

 

Steven sat up and said, "Sorry. I meant to."

 

Opal wanted to scold him but it wasn't too bad that he was up just this once. She definitely wasn't encouraging it as she said, "Come down. You want to hear about the mission." It hadn't been extraordinarily interesting and she should just tell him to go to bed, but she liked hanging out with Steven. Steven never seemed to lose his enthusiasm of seeing her and she liked seeing him. A few times she had formed but hadn't seen him, which was okay, she did like existing as herself by herself, but she also liked seeing people. Even if her components got to see them all the time.

 

When Steven came downstairs Opal sat on the couch and Steven sat on her lap. He yawned and leaned against her. He would probably be asleep soon. Opal stroked his hair with one of her hands. Steven yawned again before asking, "How many missions have you been on with Garnet?"

 

Opal hadn't really expected that question. She looked down at him as she thought. Eventually she shrugged and said, "I honestly don't know, a lot... I'm not sure, but i do know that more often than not they went well."

 

Steven said, "You're a good team?"

 

Opal wasn't sure if he had actually meant it as a question. He had seen them acting together before, but she still nodded. She said, "I like to think so." A moment after that left her mouth she realized maybe she should've just stuck with the nod.

 

Steven seemed fine with her response. He nodded and said, "You can tell me about the mission now." He yawned again.

 

Steven fell asleep before Opal got very far. She didn't even get to add any embellishments, but that was okay. She didn't move for a little while after he fell asleep, but she eventually put him in his bed. After she had done that she remembered that she had meant to ask him how long she had been fused this time. She wasn't going to wake him. Hopefully she remembered in the morning.

 

She hesitated in front of the door. She didn't know what room to go to. She could go to wherever. Pearl's room could be nice but overnight she preferred hers or Amethyst's. If she went to Amethyst's she knew an easy way to where Garnet probably was and she was considering seeking out Garnet. She fidgeted as she thought. She honestly needed time to figure out what she wanted to say to Garnet. She will talk to her eventually. She promised herself, but for tonight she was just going to her room.


	4. Outside Perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you guys noticed that I have no idea what I'm doing yet?

Opal had her hands tucked under thighs as she watched Peridot. 

Spending time with Peridot was nice. Peridot was still a little scared of her, but Opal thought they were progressing past that.

Opal freed a hand to try to smother her giggles at a joke Peridot had made. Peridot looked flustered but pleased at the reaction. Then she looked over to Garnet and tried to smother her own reaction. 

Opal looked over at Garnet, who had her hands clutched into fists before looking at Peridot. She nudged her gently and said, "Don’t worry about it.” Garnet's reaction couldn't be due to Peridot and Opal. Peridot nodded and Opal said, "You were explaining..." 

Peridot cut in, "Right!" 

Opal meant to pay attention to what she was saying but her attention drifted to Garnet. She wasn’t facing them now. Peridot cleared her throat and Opal looked back at her, blushing. She said, “Sorry.” 

Peridot said, “Did you hear any of that?” Opal hesitated before shaking her head. Peridot said, “I’m sure Garnet will let you pay more direct attention to her. I don’t understand why you’re gazing.”

Opal looked at Peridot uncertainly and Peridot said, “You and Garnet are...together aren’t you?” Opal shook her head quickly and focused on her thighs. 

Peridot said, “Oh. Wow. You sure are obvious.” Opal blushed more and Peridot continued, “I assumed because Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl are together....”

Opal shrugged and said, “I’m not just Pearl and Amethyst. I guess Garnet doesn’t like me.”

Peridot said, “Oh.”

Opal looked at Garnet but looked away quickly. Peridot kept her gaze on Garnet and Opal was focused on her lap so Steven surprised both of them by accident. Peridot yelped and almost fell backwards and Opal had reacted by cringing but started laughing at Peridot. 

Peridot pouted at her and Steven asked, “What were you guys talking about?”

Opal responded quickly, “Nothing, Steven.”

Peridot said, “Actually I was trying to explain my most recent meepmorp but Opal was too busy gazing at-” 

Opal said, “I wasn’t gazing.”

Steven looked at Opal curiously for a couple of moments until Peridot waved weakly at Garnet and then looked at Opal. She said, “I think she’s trying to get your attention, Opal.” 

Opal looked at her and Garnet said, “You don’t have to come but-”

Opal interrupted, “I want to come.” She got up and smiled at Peridot and said, “See ya later, P-dot.” Peridot wasn’t used to Amethyst’s nicknames coming out of Opal quite yet. 

-

Opal followed behind Garnet and asked, “Is it a hard mission?”

Garnet said playfully, “Not for us.” Opal giggled and Garnet seemed pretty pleased with that reaction. It was nice and felt comfortable. Garnet said, “So Peridot...”

Opal repeated, “So Peridot...?” If Opal was meant to be connecting dots enough to finish Garnet’s statement she wasn’t. Peridot was nice and she talked about what interested her a lot which Opal liked learning about even if she zoned out some times and just flat out forgot sometimes.

Garnet had a thing against asking questions and Opal was not good at making connections. They paused and Opal stared at Garnet. Garnet tried to maintain steady eye contact but Opal couldn’t tell if her eyes flickered away a few times and Garnet was glad for that. Opal sighed and looked away. She said, “I don’t know what you want me to say.”

Garnet wasn’t sure what she wanted her to say. If Opal liked Peridot, she liked Peridot. It was simple and Garnet wanted to know but she also didn’t want Opal saying it. Peridot didn’t seem comfortable enough with Opal to fall in love with her yet and Opal’s adoration of Peridot might not be romantic, it was just Opal being Opal. but Garnet could see it happening even without using future vision. Garnet couldn’t bring herself to clarify so she simply shrugged and said, “Nothing.” She preferred not being sure. 

Opal simply said, “Okay.”

-

The mission was quieter than usual even for them, but they got the job done. Opal bubbled the gem and hesitated for a couple of moments before sending it to the bubble room.

Opal was hesitating to say something all the way back to the warp. After Garnet activated the warp she finally said, “What about Peridot?” Garnet considered just not answering but Opal added quietly, “Garnet.”

Garnet took a deep breath and said, “I wanted to know if you were possibly in love with her.”

  
Garnet had said in a flat tone and Opal stared at her for a little while in shock until she shook her head quickly and said, “I just think she’s cool. I’m in love with y-ya know, nobody, nobody.” Opal suddenly closed her eyes and began taking deep breaths to stay together. Garnet was glad she didn’t fall apart. She had barely noticed the stutter in her response.

Opal didn’t open her eyes until they got back into the house and she unraveled almost as soon as she did. Usually Pearl and Amethyst had it in control but they looked startled by the unraveling. Amethyst joked, “Did you have a stressful conversation with Opal or something, G?” 

So they didn’t remember and Amethyst had framed it as a joke so Garnet smiled and said, “I missed you,” instead of responding.

Pearl and Amethyst exchanged a look and started giggling. Garnet went to help them both up. Pearl clung unto her arm and Amethyst tugged on her hand after she had gotten up and stood up on her toes. Garnet smiled and kissed her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I'm not good at this.


	5. Some Time Apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very late and very short but i already have a plan for the next chapter so hopefully I will update again soon.

Pearl and Amethyst had no interest in being a permafusion. Opal was a wonderful experience but they didn’t want to be her all the time. They liked being separate and Opal was good but could tend to be unstable when faced with too much.

Opal’s system of organization was a mishmash of Pearl’s and Amethyst’s so things weren’t cleaned Pearl’s exact way but at least they hadn’t just been left to sit. Pearl was still fixing it a little bit while Amethyst sat on a chair and watched. Garnet had gone off on a mission of her own after hanging out with them for a little while and Steven wasn't home at the moment.

Amethyst suddenly said, “I forgot,” a snort of laughter kept her from saying what she forgot for a moment, “how much I just don’t remember from being Opal. It’s not bad I just don’t remember much.”

Pearl said, “Me too.” She probably remembered more than Amethyst but that was because Opal was sort of more her and there was still large gaps in her memories as Opal. Opal just didn’t remember things well so even Opal can’t recall much from being Opal. The clearest thing Opal has is that she’s full of love, it’s not very clearly divided but there is a lot of it. She had some for herself but it was mostly for other people. A lot of her love went to Garnet. Opal loved Garnet an almost overwhelming amount.

Considering that Opal’s memories of Garnet felt off. They were filled with love but also guilt. Pearl responded to Amethyst, “I think if Garnet feared we weren’t remembering important things she would tell us.”

Amethyst nodded and Pearl thought about not bringing up Opal and her relationship to Garnet. It didn’t feel very relevant but found herself asking, “Does Garnet…like Opal?” She had meant love and Garnet not being in love with Opal didn’t stop anything so the question really was unnecessary.

Amethyst easily answered, “We know Opal loves Garnet.”

Pearl said, “That’s not what I asked.”

Amethyst looked like she had hoped her answer would suffice. She said, “Garnet says that us being Opal is fine.” She realized that that wasn’t an answer either. She shrugged and said, “I don’t know P, do you want to ask her?”

Pearl twisted her fingers together and said, “Don’t you think that Opal should?” She was their fusion but somewhat her own being and this seemed like it was something she should deal with. It didn’t feel like the right time to form Opal though.

Amethyst shrugged again and Pearl mimicked the shrug. Amethyst hesitated to think before suggesting, "If she sees Garnet and doesn't say anything we'll do it when we split?" Pearl thought on it for a moment before nodding.

Pearl didn't have much more sorting to do and after she finished Amethyst was already moving to get food. Pearl said, "Please put that back in the right place."

Amethyst smiled and said, "Of course." It sounded kind of snarky but Amethyst would put it back in the right place. Pearl smiled and kissed Amethyst cheek before going towards the temple door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did intend for this story to have an end but I'm not so sure now. If I stick to the intended ending it is soon.


End file.
